


A Dragon's Adoration

by LazyBaker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBaker/pseuds/LazyBaker
Summary: “Open your mouth, pretty boy.”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 14
Kudos: 398





	A Dragon's Adoration

Billy grabs Steve by the jaw, his hand pinching, biting Steve’s pale skin red to match that blush on his cheeks. _It’s serendipity_, Billy thinks, the two of them fucking off to the same restroom during the same period at school. 

Serendipity. Fate. _Meant to be_, the two of them.

“Open your mouth, pretty boy.” Billy says as sweet as he ever is when he’s got his very own Steve Harrington in a locked stall. 

Steve glares like his jeans aren’t tenting, pinches his mouth tighter, clenches his jaw, getting ready to cuss Billy out or bite his tongue off. His hands are still by his sides, though. Hanging loose and useless and not about to do shit.

Billy licks a fat line over Steve’s mouth, his nose, bites not nearly as hard as he wants to at Steve’s apple red cheek and kisses the spot afterwards. Can’t stop putting his mouth on him. More addictive than Marlboro reds. Billy wants to eat him and he’s going to. Shoves Steve’s head to the left and sucks at his neck. Works a fading bruise from last week back to life. Gives Steve another lie to feed the princess.

Billy slips his knee between Steve’s and that, that’s what gets him to open his mouth, gets him panting, grabbing at his shoulders, his arms, making a soft _ah_ that’s got Billy kicking in his jeans as Steve rides his thigh. 

Billy slips Steve his tongue, licks inside his mouth slow and patient and gets Steve to lean into it, whine, before pulling back and spitting into his mouth, getting it on Steve’s tongue, dribbling down his swollen bottom lip, Steve’s eyes go big and dampen, get that teary eyed about to cry look to them that makes Billy want to split him open and ride his royal dick too and there’s never been a boy as pretty as him back in California. 

_True love._ Billy’s found his Prince Charming in Nowhere, Indiana. He might not be the princess, but he can be the dragon, he can burn it all down to keep the prince with him.

“I’m gonna fuck the shit outta that pussy you call a mouth, pretty boy.” Billy says, voice tilted low, his lips pressed to Steve’s ear and his hands gripping Steve by his hips, stopping him, making him wait for it, living for how Steve trembles, digging his nails through Billy’s shirt, twitching, gasping for breath. Billy kisses him behind his ear, that spot that can make Steve come if Billy wasn’t so set on working King Steve up a wall.

“Say it nice.” Steve says. His voice cracks. He’s trying to sound tough and his voice cracks and Billy laughs in his face.

“Say _what_ nice, baby?”

Steve looks at Billy from under his lashes and it’s a lot of _hate_ and _pissed off_ and _need to get fucked _in those big brown eyes. 

“I won’t let you if you don’t.” Steve says. 

Billy pretends to think it over. Rubs at Steve’s hips. Sneaks his hands under his shirt to feel the muscles of his back, that dip right above his ass, slips one hand down the back of Steve’s jeans to run a finger down his crack to his asshole to rub that tight pucker, watch Steve’s eyes flutter shut and lose all his dignity in a bathroom stall. 

Steve can ask for whatever he wants. Can ask for everything Billy has to his name and everything else he doesn’t and Billy will give it to him. He’s gone soft. Lost it all already anyways.

Billy pushes his finger inside Steve, presses their chests together until every inch of them is touching and Billy can feel Steve’s dick and his heartbeat racing and knows Steve can feel his jackrabbiting too.

He pours honey on his tongue, kisses up Steve’s neck, back to his ear and sucks on his virgin lobe, thinks he’s gonna pierce Steve’s ear soon, says, “You’re gonna really love my dick in that pretty pink mouth of yours, Stevie Nicks.”

Steve’s knees buckle, he presses a little more against Billy’s thigh, putting his weight on him, sitting on him practically. He was already soft when Billy found him and now he’s melting, pliable, molten with so much heat inside him that’s ready to spark. 

“Better.” Steve says, grabs Billy by the back of his neck, slides his hands into Billy’s hair and tugs just that little bit to make Billy growl and pulls him in for another kiss, fucks his tongue into Billy’s mouth, smiling against him when Billy lifts him up and grinds him through the wall and _this_, Billy knows for sure, is the closest he’s ever gonna get to a happily ever after. 

**Author's Note:**

> [the original tumblr post](https://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com/post/188960334171/im-so-sorry-if-this-is-inappropriate-but-im)   
  
[tumblr](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com)


End file.
